


Sherlollipops - Had A Bad Day

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Goldilocks Reference, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1968105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly had a bad day and just wants to crawl into bed. Luckily someone else had the same idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Had A Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MorbidbyDefault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidbyDefault/gifts).



Molly came home from work, ready to murder either a bottle of red or the next person who hold her to 'have a nice day'. Really, what was up with that stupid saying? What if she didn't want to have a nice day, or what if her day was crap? Which this one had definitely been.

Things didn't get any better when she opened the door to her flat to discover that Toby, her black tomcat, had knocked over a lamp in the sitting room and spilt his water dish all over the kitchen floor.

Muttering imprecations to herself - since Toby had wisely decided to hide out somewhere in the flat - Molly set about cleaning up the mess. By the time she discovered that she had at some point already drunk her last bottle of wine and had nothing in the fridge but some Froot Loop-flavored vodka, she was completely out of temper.

"That's it!" she exclaimed to no one in particular, straightening up from where she'd been digging into the back of the storage cupboard where she normally kept her alcoholic beverages. Grabbing the vodka and a small juice glass - entirely appropriate for the sweet-tasting drink - she toed off her shoes and started stripping out of her work clothes on her way to her bedroom.  
It was dark, but she didn't bother turning on the light since she knew exactly where everything was. Toby had fresh food and water, she had her vodka, and all she wanted to do was plop herself into bed, have a few lovely drinkies to drown her sorrows, and then maybe she'd bestir herself to watch a movie or read book. 

She was down to her skivvies by the time she reached the bed; carefully setting the bottle and juice glass on the nightstand, she pulled back the duvet and started to crawl underneath when she encountered an unexpected lump. Giving a yelp, she jumped back and groped for the cricket bat she kept by her bedside, only to relax when she heard a familiar, sleepy voice say, "Isn't the proper response 'who's been sleeping in my bed'?"

She slung the bat to the floor and hurried to the bed, throwing herself on top of Sherlock and kissing him fervently. "Your message said you'd be out of London for at least two more days!" she exclaimed happily once she'd thoroughly snogged the more-than-willing consulting detective in her bed.

"Solved it early, sent John home to Mary and came straight here," Sherlock replied, this time his voice sounding not the least bit sleepy as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Nuzzling her throat he hummed approvingly. "You're barely wearing any clothes, Miss Hooper, how convenient!"

"And why is that convenient, Mr. Holmes?" she replied with a giggle, playing along.

"Because I don't happen to be wearing any clothes at all, which makes it very, very convenient for what I happen to have planned for the two of us this evening," he replied, pulling her down for another kiss.

Molly quickly discovered the truth of his words as he threw off the duvet and rolled her beneath his lanky form.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad day after all.


End file.
